Grimoires
The grimoires (/ɡrɪmˈwɑːr/ grim-WAHR) (also known as “books of spells”) are textbooks of magic, typically including instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination, and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, deities and demons. In most cases, the books themselves are imbued with magical powers, although in many cultures, other sacred texts that are not grimoires have been believed to have supernatural properties intrinsically. In this manner, while all books on magic could be thought of as grimoires, not all magical books should be thought of as grimoires. Etymology It is most commonly believed that the term grimoire originated from the Old word grammaire, which had initially been used to refer to all books written in the Old tongue. By the Hominum Aetate, the term had gained its now common usage, and had begun to be used to refer purely to books of magic. Rethmaryss presumed this was because "many of them continued to circulate in manuscripts", the term later entered the common language in reference to books of magic. History The earliest known written magical incantations come from ancient times of Aurora, the dawn, where they have been found inscribed on clay tablets excavated from the cities of the Dragons. The arch-sylphs and Fael also employed magical incantations, which have been found inscribed on amulets and other items. The Sylphean magical system was greatly altered and enhanced after Aetate Imperatoria by Emperor Kyrenaz Kanir and the gold dragon, Palaranther. Under the next three centuries, the writing system evolved, and the Libraries of Kalkazad was opened. This likely had an influence upon books of magic, with the trend on known incantations switching from simple health and protection charms to more specific things, such as financial success and sexual fulfilment. Around this time the legendary figure of Magice developed as a conflation of the god of magic Amborh and the god of wisdom Qhothar; this figure was associated with writing and magic and, therefore, of books on magic. The ancients believed that books on magic were invented by the Dragons. Rethmaryss stated that magic had been first discovered by the Proto-dragons during the Aurora but that it was only written down in the Aetate Imperatoria by the magicians of Kalkazad. His claim is not, however, supported by modern historians. The ancient Sylphs were often viewed as being knowledgeable in magic, which, according to legend, they had learned from Kyrenaz Kanirs, who had supposedly learned it from Amborh himself, who explained how to conjure gods and subdue demons. Meanwhile, there is definite evidence of grimoires being used by certain sects of early religious orders. Known Grimoires Among all the Grimoires in the world, 19 of them are considered to be forbidden and dangerous, their names and last known locations are listed below: *Abyssus Codex - last seen in the possession of Aelthar Darkpath *Antiqua Encyclopedia *Astrum Manuscript *Caligo Apocrypha *Draconica Testimony - last seen in the possession of Rethmaryss *Falsus Folio *Finalis Volume *Inferna Opus *Infinita Lexicon *Magice Monograph - last seen in the possession of Kyrenaz Kanir *Obscuri Transcript *Potens Document *Primum Atlas *Tenebris Compendium *Terrena Scripture *Ultimus Fragment *Vis Treatise There are many other Grimoires that are less known, and far less powerful, all known Grimoires and their owners are listed below: *Book of Ferrum *Huxley's Score *Absoleria Replicator *Niflheim Or Category:Artifacts Category:Books